This invention relates to an apparatus for providing for the inside and outside quenching of tubular metallic pieces, and more particularly of steel tubes. It is known that in the production of steel tubes, quenching is particularly important qualitative element and is the cause of a number of technical problems difficult to solve. Amongst such problems can be cited in particular:
(a) obtaining a good homogeneity between the inner quenching and the outer quenching;
(b) obtaining a minimum deformation during quenching;
(c) providing an excellent surface state.
Generally, the quenching installations for metallic tubular products presently realized do not allow for satisfactory solving the totality of the technical problems. The present invention aims at providing a quenching apparatus adapted for obtaining a quenching quality superior to that obtained with the various existing systems.